No More
by Adriene Alexandra Wayne
Summary: Leonardo had met his match; and Raphael had no thought of honor, only an end to this violent nightmare. Rated T for brief language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And, after a loooooong absence, I'm back! ;) This story is very angostura, but the plot bunny simply would not let me be! So, read, review and tell me how rusty I really am! And perhaps give me a few ideas on how to finally finish my Everyday Superhero fic, I really don't want to abandon it. =\

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the angst, and the lightning and that is it!

Chapter 1:

Lightning lit up the sky as a shadowed figure ran swiftly across the rooftops. Every move he made carefully calculated through years of rigorous training, the young ninja jumped the gap between two buildings, never once losing his footing on the rain slicked rooftop.

Thunder clashed loudly in the sky, Raphael let out a frustrated growl.

He was in a hurry and the rain was slowing him down. The turtle sucked in a deep breath that hisses through his clenched teeth and picked up speed.

The red masked turtle cleared the final rooftop before skidding to a stop near his brothers last location.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the figures in front of him, their swords clashing and glinting in the powerful storm.

Raphael surveyed the scene before him, scowling as he caught his breath.

The warriors before him continued their dance, unaware or indifferent to his sudden arrival.

Swords clashed, adding to the deadly power of the storm. Blow for blow, matched in skill and eloquence.

Neither fighter showed any sign of yielding to the other, though both were quickly tiring.

Raphael knew that his brother could hold his own, so he remained on the sidelines. Both hands down at his side fingers tense and ready to whip out his sai the second his brother faltered.

The sword stokes of the two ninjas continued, though now both warriors were bleeding from small cuts from the times they had let their guard down in the slightest.

The smaller of the ninja let out a feral scream, before redoubling her efforts and making her attacks more ferocious.

"Enough!" Karai shouted with a voice like thunder. "My honor demands I end this tonight!"

Before her blue masked foe had a chance to retort, another strike of lightning revealed a figure standing in the shadows. Armor glinting, The Shredder stepped closer to the warriors.

Both turtles gasped and Raph drew his sai and let out a growl and took off running in the direction of this new foe.

Karai, seeing her foe temporarily distracted, ran toward Leonardo.

"For my master!" She shouted as she fiercely stabbed her katana into the turtle's now exposed plastron.

Leo let out a startled cry and dropped to his knees clutching the katana as blood began to rapidly pool around him.

Raph turned at the sound of his brother's cry. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

"Leo! No!" The hot-headed turtle swiftly changed courses and ran to his brother's side.

Karai took a step back and grimly surveyed her handiwork.

"I apologize, Leonardo, but you left me no choice." She whispered sadly.

Raphael caught his brother as his strength drained out with his life blood. He now knelt with his head in his lap.

"Leo!" He cried, tears streaming down his face darkening his mask.

Leo gasped as he struggled to breathe. The katana had undoubtedly pierced his lung on its journey through his body.

The rain continued to fall, but not quickly enough to wash away the red that continued to pour from the injured turtle's body.

Leo's breath continued to come in ragged gasps and Raph was took focused on his elder brother to wonder why Karai's attack did not shift to him.

The red-masked turtle grasped Leo's hand and became increasingly alarmed at the lack of color. His once vibrant green skin was now ashen and clammy. The blood continued to spread from the wound and showed no sign of stopping. Raph still refused to be convinced of the worst, though a small part of his brain told him there was nothing to be done.

Leo began to writhe in excruciating pain. It felt as if his insides were on fire and he wanted that katana out of his body. Now!

He weakly grasped at it, his bloodied hands failing to grasp in properly. Rough green hands covered his, gently stopping his feeble struggles. Leo looked up, his vision blurred, but he was still able to recognize his younger brother.

Raph gently shook his head "Stop it, Leo." He said, his voice gruff with emotion and images tears.

Leo grimaced in pain, but continued to look up. His mind became suddenly clear and the reality of his situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was dying. This was one mission he would not come home from.

The thought of his brothers having to carry on without him broth a fresh flood of tears to his eyes.

Who would make sure Michelangelo took his training seriously?

Who was going to comfort Donatello when the stress of his latest invention became too overwhelming?

Who was going to help Raphael keep his temper in check when the youngest turtle's had exhausted his self control?

"Leo?" The question brought the eldest turtle out of his reverie and he looked into amber eyes gazing down at him in fear. Never had Leo seen fear in those eyes before. Anger, confidence and occasionally even humor. But never fear.

His death would make Raph leader of the turtle clan and the thought scared the shell out of him. He wasn't ready.

Leo saw the thought running through his brother's mind and reached up and gently touched his face.

"You can do it, Raphael." He gasped as a sharp pain courses through his body. He smiled as his chocolate brown eyes glazed over.

"I have faith in you." He whispered.

The hand fell and the blue- masked turtle's eyes closed, never to open again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's chapter 2, it's up to you if I leave it here or include Don and Mikey's POV. PM and let me now and, as always, reviews all always appreciated.

Chapter 2:

"LEO! Don't you dare leave me here!" Raphael yelled holding his brothers body close! "Don't you dare fucking leave me, Fearless!"

Tears streaming down his face Raph clutched his brother close shouting profanities and insults to the brother who would never hear him again.

"Leo! You better open your damn eyes before I kick your sorry ass!"

The turtle was almost incoherent in his grief for his fallen brother.

Karai turned around to face her master, forgotten by the now mourning turtle.

"Master, should I finish him as well?"

The armored warlord considered her query.

"No, Karai. Let the turtles mourn the loss of Leonardo, then we shall finish them off, one by one."

"Yes, my lord"

Raphael gently laid down the body of his brother and quickly removed the offending katana and tossed it roughly aside. It clattered uselessly across the rooftop, it's evil purpose having been served. Weapon now gone, Raph turned to his brother and saw how peaceful he looked in death. And it made him angry. His brother's life had been violently stolen from him. He reached down and took up Leonardo's twin katana and trueness to the now retreating back of his brother'a murderer.

Karai silently followed her lord and master, mind in turmoil over her deed. She gasped in shock and her body stiffened. Oroku Saki turned a watched as his daughter's glazed over and blood trickled in a thin line down her face.

Karai's body went limp, but the look of disbelief remained on her face as her body slipped off the katana that had been driven through her chest. He lifeless body fell to the ground, Leonardo Hamato had been avenged.

Amber eyes filled with rage advanced toward The Shredder. Raphael held both his brother's katana and met his greatest enemy's eyes. He raised the weapons threateningly and lightning flashed behind him giving him such a fierce appearance, The Shredder fought the urge to shudder.

"No more," Raphael Hamato raised his weapons to strike. "No more."


End file.
